one week
by willowrose1616
Summary: Buffy has a secreat that she has to tell everyone again i suck at summaries! WARNING! character death complete


One Week

This story is all human I think even though it doesn't say one way or the other

Buffy walked into her house to find it full of her friends and her sister all waiting to find out what the emergency was. "Hey guys." Buffy said walking into the living room. She was looking down because she didn't want her friends to see the sadness and fear in her eyes. "Buffy what's wrong?" Dawn asked walking up to her pulling her in for a hug. Dawn knew that Buffy had been really sick and throwing up for the last three months at least. Dawn finally persuaded Buffy to go to the doctor, with a little help from Spike, Buffy's boyfriend.

"I have something I have to tell you all." Buffy said letting go of her sister and moving over to the couch. Dawn followed her and sat on one side, while Spike sat on the other. He knew that it was something really bad by the way she was sitting. He could feel the tension rolling of her in waves. Spike took her hand trying to comfort her. On the other side of the room sat Buffy's other friends, whom were all looking at her with anticipation. The way Buffy was acting really concerned Giles, who was like a father to Buffy and dawn after their parents died in a car accident four years ago. To him Buffy was the strongest member of the scoobies and he knew it had to be really bad if it shook her like this. "There's something I've been keeping from you all. A secret that dawn doesn't even know about, well not really. Anyway back to what I was saying I have cancer." Buffy paused trying to decide weather or not to go on with her secret.

She decided to go on even though her friends didn't look like they could take much more of the news. Spike tightened his grip on her hand. Buffy just gave it a reassuring squeeze and then did the same for dawn who had her other hand. Buffy let go of both their hands and went to the middle of the room so she could look at everyone at once and give the last bit of news. "Guys unfortunately that's not all." Buffy said and the room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop from next door. "I stopped responding to the treatments and the doctor said." Buffy stopped trying to keep herself together. "The doctor said that I'll be lucky if I have a month left." Buffy finished then sunk into one of the chairs near her. Spike immediately got up and went to her side. The others just looked around trying to stay stiff upper lipped. Dawn tried to hold in her sobs but it didn't work and she broke down. As fast as Buffy could she got up from her seat and went to her sister's side and held her. "Oh Buffy." Willow said getting up from her spot by Oz who had been helping her through all the news, and went over to join Buffy on the couch. They just stayed like that for awhile.

Buffy was the first one to pull away. She got up and walked over to stand in the doorway. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one moved no one knew what to say. "Buffy what are you going to do?" Xander asked. "I'm going to do what I do everyday Xander. Live." Buffy said forcing a smile then went to go sit down but Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the living room. Everyone just looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Buffy I love you and I was going to do this today anyway, but now it just seems more important to do it now." Spike said just staring in Buffy's eyes with everything he had. "Spike what are you talking about?" Buffy asked searching his eyes for some sort of explanation about what was going on. She worried that he was going to break up with her now that he found out what was wrong with her. She was still pondering that theory when he continued. Spike dropped to one knee and pulled out a box. Xander went to say something because he actually hated Spike and didn't want his best friend to marry him. But he was stopped by his wife Anya. Buffy just stared at him with her hand covering her mouth she couldn't think of anything else to do. "Buffy will you marry me?" Spike asked opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Buffy had ever seen. "Oh Spike." Buffy said then pulled him up for a hug. "Yes!" Buffy squeaked out. Spike slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for another kiss, but Buffy pulled away. "What is it pet?" Spike asked looking at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "William, I can't do that to you not when I'm going to…" Buffy trailed off looking down. After a few minutes of standing there looking at her Spike put a finger under her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I don't care Buffy I love you and I want to be with you no matter what." Spike said pulling her in for a hug. "Oh Spike." Buffy cried looking down at the ring on her finger then looked around the room finally remembering that all her friends were still there. Buffy just let out a small giggle. "Congratulations." Giles said coming up behind Buffy and Spike. "Thanks Rupert." Spike said still holding Buffy but let her go so she could hug Giles and the rest of the gang. After all the excitement had settled a little and the fact that Buffy was sick forgotten for now they decided to go out to diner to celebrate Spike and Buffy's engagement.

"Ok so it's only going to be a very small ceremony. And it's probably going to be this weekend due to lack of time." Buffy said once they had reached their table at Buffy's favorite restaurant in all of Sunnydale. "I know this great wedding dress place that's open till like ten on weeknights." Willow said smiling at the couple and squeezed Oz's hand and he just smiled back at her. Thanks willow. We'll go look at them after dinner." Buffy said smiling and Spike gave her a little squeeze. "I can't believe you're going to marry him." Xander said giving Spike the most horrible look he could come up with. "Xander be nice." Buffy hissed giving him the same look he was giving Spike. "Sorry Buffy." Xander mumbled not wanting to fight with her but also not wanting to look at them so he looked everywhere else but at them. Buffy just smiled at him and continued making wedding plans.

"Buffy you barely touched your food." Dawn said looking at Buffy's piece of chicken which only had a little bite out of it. It concerned Dawn, as well as Spike, how little Buffy was eating these days. "Not really hungry right now. I'll be right back. Buffy said getting up feeling really sick. "Ok pet." Spike said giving her a little peck on her cheek. Buffy got away from the table as fast as she could without it looking like she was running. Spike noticed her fast exit though and so did Willow. Willow gave Spike a little nod and followed Buffy.

"Buffy are you ok?" willow asked following Buffy into the ladies room. Willow could hear someone throwing up and she knew it was Buffy. Buffy came out of the stall and almost ran into willow. Buffy jumped back shocked to see willow there. "I um." Buffy stuttered out looking down at her shoes "Buffy what's going on?" willow asked pleading with Buffy to tell her. "Willow it's." Buffy said still looking down at the ground. "It has something to do with your cancer doesn't it." willow asked knowing that there was something she wasn't telling her. "Yeah willow it does. I guess I can tell you the real story." Buffy said sitting on the bathroom counter because she was getting dizzy. "Buffy tell me what's going on?" willow asked sitting down next to her taking her hand. "The cancer is a type of brain cancer." Buffy said and willow squeezed her hand tighter. "Go on." Willow chocked out. "It's more like a lot of tumors. And it makes my head hurt so bad that I can't concentrate, I can't think and now I can't even hold down food." Buffy said finally looking over at willow. "The doctor didn't say a month." Buffy said and willow gasped afraid of what he did say but she had to know. "How long did he say." "A week, two at most, but I didn't want to worry everyone more then they already were." Buffy said getting up. Willow went really pale. "Oh Buffy." Willow said jumping off the counter and pulled Buffy in for a hug. "Come on lets get back to the group." Buffy said letting go of willow. "Ok Buffy and don't worry I wont tell say anything." willow said holding the door open for Buffy. "Thanks Willow." Buffy said and headed out back to the table.

"Hey Guys." Buffy said once they got back to the table forcing a smile. "Hey luv. You ok?" Spike asked getting up to greet her. "Yeah I'm fine. Are we ready to go?" Buffy asked grabbing her coat and purse from the table. "Yeah pet lets go." Spike said and led Buffy out holding the door open for her. She grabbed his hand as she walked by him and pulled him with her. Buffy kissed Spike goodbye and headed with all of the rest of the female scoobies to the bridal store. While Spike Xander and Oz went to go find tuxs.

"Hey Buffy how bout this one?" Dawn asked holding up a dress. Buffy just looked at it and shook her head but stopped dead when she saw the dress she had been looking for. "There it is." Buffy said quietly walking over to where the dress was. "Oh Buffy it's perfect." Willow said when Buffy came out of the changing room with it on. "Thanks." Buffy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girls paid for the dress and all the accessories and then headed home.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in like ten minutes." Buffy said smiling and giggling uncontrollably. "I know you look so great." willow said finishing up the last of Buffy's make-up. "Yeah you do. Now come on it's time to go." Dawn said picking up the train of Buffy's dress. "Wait where's Giles?" Buffy asked looking around for him. "I'm here lets go." Giles said taking Buffy's arm and leading her out to the church. The music started just as Buffy started down the asile. On the CD player played 'All My Life' but Buffy wasn't paying attention to 'their song' she was more interested in the bleach blond in the front of the church. When Buffy and Giles got to the end Giles gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and then put her hand in Spike's.

"Today we're here to bring these two people together. Buffy and William have decided to use there own vows. William you can go first." The preacher said. Spike nodded and turned to Buffy. "Buffy I love you more then I ever thought I could. You have been there for me as a friend for so many years. You were there for me when I thought I had nothing at all. You made me realize there are things worth living for in this world and I will be forever grateful to who ever helped bring us together." Spike finished and Spike raised his hand which got a laugh from everyone.

"Now Buffy." The preacher said turning to Buffy. "Spike where to start with you. You were such a pain for the longest time but still you were there when I needed you. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. You've saved me in so many way. You were there for me when I couldn't be there for myself. I love you more then words can describe my William." Buffy finished with a tear in her eye.

"Now they will exchange rings. The ring is a symbol of love whole and unbroken." The preacher said as willow and Xander handed Spike and Buffy the rings. "Repeat after me 'with this ring I be wed.'" The preacher said to Spike. "With this ring I be wed." SPike said slipping the ring on Buffy's finger. "Buffy repeat after me 'With this ring I be wed." The preacher said and Buffy smiled. "With this ring I be wed." Buffy said smiling up at Spike. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said and Spike turned to Buffy and gave her a kiss that was more passionate then even Romeo and Juliet's kiss. Then they turned and headed out for the reception.

"I can't believe we're married." Buffy said leaning over to kiss Spike. They were just about to the reception when they were side smacked by an 18 wheeler that had run a stop light. Buffy woke up about five hours later to find herself in a hospital room with no strength at all and Spike in the bed right next to her. He didn't look so good and he wasn't awake.

"Oh god." Buffy sighed and closed her eyes back. All her friends came into the room as soon as they heard that she was awake. "Buffy please pull this, I still need you. You can't leave me yet. You can't go." Dawn cried. Buffy used all her strength to reach out and grab dawn's hand. "Buffy I can't do this without you. I have no one left." Dawn cried even harder. "Dawn listen to me." Buffy squeezed out. "I love you Dawn and I always will. And you won't be alone. I'll always be with you no matter what happens to me." Buffy said closing her eyes to fight back the tears. "I love you and will miss you all." Buffy said then closed her eyes. She had decided she had fought hard enough and it was time to stop fighting, to just let go. And she did. Buffy and Spike died within a minute of each other.

"No. Oh god no." Dawn cried as she watched her sister and Spike be laid to rest. "Dawn do you want to say anything." Giles asked coming up behind her. "No I just want to go home." Dawn said shrugging off Giles's hand and took off running. Dawn was almost home, but she ran out in front of a car who didn't see her until it was too late.

"What a week." Willow cried as her and the remainder of the gang walked away from Dawn's grave. "Well at least they're together again." Xander said as they left the cemetery and headed home.


End file.
